


【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（三）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：极度混乱的性关系留得住人留不住心万人迷大明星梅西又脏又乱又渣只能说现在逃走还来得及后续不知道还有没有，随缘~





	【all梅】【娱乐圈AU】留心（三）

梅西官方的男朋友是保罗·迪巴拉，他的粉头*，各种意义上的。  
用乔瓦尼·西蒙尼的话来说，迪巴拉追星追到了不疯魔不成活的地步，在梅西的粉丝里也几乎是名声在外的。为了这件事，乔瓦尼和迪巴拉绝交了一万次，然后又一万零一次的挨不住从小一起长大的朋友的苦苦哀求，从自己在马竞公司当经纪人的爸爸那儿搞到梅西的最新行程。  
“这是我最后一次帮你”，乔瓦尼把机票甩在了迪巴拉的脸上：“从我的公寓里滚出去！”  
迪巴拉拿着那张去往俄罗斯的机票滚了。  
一个月后乔瓦尼就在电视里看到了梅西高调出柜带着迪巴拉招摇过市的新闻。  
目瞪口呆地打给了他爸，得到了同样的消息，所以这世界还真真他妈的变幻莫测。

再见面就是LaLiga众星云集的官方晚宴上，乔瓦尼跟在迭戈·西蒙尼的身后带着官方微笑和认识不认识的名流一一握手寒暄，再一抬头就撞进了一双橄榄色的眼睛里。  
是迪巴拉。  
乔瓦尼和迪巴拉从小到大绝交了无数次，每一次都把话说的又狠又绝，但他们也和好了无数次。就只是这一次，乔瓦尼看着他阿根廷同乡的眼睛里毛玻璃一般模糊不清的神采，莫名其妙的觉得，这一次，他们是真的渐行渐远了。  
远处落单的大明星被一群人围在中间，害羞而温和的神色让人很难相信这就是大荧幕里那个呼风唤雨的影帝本人，但这也正是梅西迷人的地方不是吗。  
“或许你被他骗了”，乔瓦尼拉着迪巴拉躲到一边最后一次艰涩的开口，想把自己的朋友拉回到正常人的生活里去：“他演技那么好，鬼知道他这副好样子是不是演出来的，连我爸爸都说看不透他，回来吧保罗，别再犯傻了。”  
迪巴拉摇了摇头，笑了起来，看向梅西的眼神里是一如既往的狂热和向往：“不，我不会离开他，无论如何都不会。”  
和从前别无二致的回答，但又有什么细微的差别，至于到底差在那里，乔瓦尼说不上来，可他知道，「那个」保罗·迪巴拉回不来了，眼前的这个人是大明星在电视上红着脸公之于众的“La Joya”。  
他失去了他的朋友，彻底的。

迪巴拉和梅西开始的故事像个令人牙酸的三流情色小说。  
异国酒吧里偶遇喝醉的大明星，一眼看穿伪装的小粉丝把人带回了自己的酒店，本想第二天要个签名和合影或者多说两句话就原地上天，谁知道大明星半夜醒了酒，他半推半就迷迷糊糊就被搞上了床。  
第二天云销雨霁，醒来就是铺天盖地的新闻和照片，穷酸的快捷酒店的门口，大明星干脆的出了柜，当着镜头的面吻了自己。  
他成了梅西口中的“La Joya”，梅西镜头外秘密一面的参与者，就在一夜之间。  
迪巴拉坠落了，如愿以偿。

克里斯并没有依约把迪巴拉送回梅西家，他内射在迪巴拉身体里没多一会儿就催着他穿衣服，连个洗澡的时间都不给。  
这辆黑色的宝马低调到像克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多借来的车子，迪巴拉昏昏沉沉坐在后座上放空自己，刚要睡着，就被他弄下了车。  
这是梅西试镜的那个酒店，克里斯把车停的远远的，戴上帽子和口罩拉着迪巴拉左拐右拐到了酒店空荡荡的地下停车场。  
说是空荡荡也不对，偌大的停车场里只有两辆车，一辆迪巴拉认得，是梅西的保姆车，另一辆保姆车激烈地颠簸着，里面传来令人脸红心跳的呻吟声，浪荡地翻了天。  
是梅西。  
很好。  
他身体里夹着一个男人的精液疼得火烧火燎，他的男朋友在他面前和另外一个人水乳交融。  
这一刻迪巴拉甚至有点儿庆幸自己已经没有什么自尊心可言了。  
“保罗·迪巴拉，啧，真可怜”，克里斯低下头伏在迪巴拉的耳边轻声低语，沉而沙哑的语气和不久之前在床上的时候一模一样：“要不要跟我去意大利？”  
“我不会离开里奥的”，漂亮的男孩儿看着那辆车安静了下来，眼睛里盈着的光因破碎而凌厉：“无论如何都不会。”

梅西想念这个。  
莱因克尔在他身体里温柔地肆虐，每一次进出一定要把他体内每一个敏感点照顾好，他的身体上粘满了自己的精液，老男人持久的可怕，他就这么一边被操一边听完了他的导演对这部新戏的整个构想。  
“里奥，我的缪斯……”莱因克尔赞他一句，吻他一下，他就一边颤抖一边哽咽着哭。  
梅西这些年被各路人调教地早就熟透了，什么花样没试过，可在这个老男人面前，仿佛还是19岁的那个雏儿，乖巧而不知所措，除了敞开自己，用不上半点技巧。他嘴里咬着自己衬衫的下摆，自下而上的抬眼看着莱因克尔，睫毛上还挂着泪。  
又纯又骚。  
老男人一下下顶的又慢又深，像是打定主意不给他一个痛快，梅西喘不过气来，只得松开了嘴里的衣角，带着哭腔喊莱因克尔的名字：“加里……”  
“放松点”，莱因克尔低下头去吻梅西颤抖的喉结，细碎的胡茬磨蹭着，小国王抖得更厉害了：“谁准你夹我的，生怕我心脏太好是吧？你就这么想让我死在你身上？”  
这么说着，老男人动作突然快了起来。  
梅西被换了个姿势，跪在黑色皮质的沙发上，下陷的腰线衬得那本就丰满的屁股更翘了，英国人从他的身后干他，他哭得厉害：“就让我和加里一起死，我愿意陪着加里。”  
莱因克尔笑了起来，带着英式口音的加泰语锋利而干脆：“那我怎么舍得我的小男孩儿和我一起死，我的小男孩儿，我永远的小男孩儿……”  
早就不是小男孩儿了的梅西听不得这个，少年心事卷土重来，他射了，又一次。  
老男人压在他身上喘着粗气，莱因克尔早就过了车上常备避孕套的年纪了，要射的时候犹豫了一下，小国王像是预感到了什么，夹得死紧，晃着两瓣滚圆的屁股诱惑他，莱因克尔笑着低声骂了一句脏话，抵在梅西的深处把微凉的液体尽数交付给他。  
“我爱你……”因漫长的性爱而脱力的梅西趴在沙发上喃喃自语：“加里，我爱你……”  
老男人喘得厉害，半天才平复下来，呼吸带走了唇上的热度，落在梅西颈后发际的吻湿而凉：“我知道，我都知道。”

接下来是沉默的穿衣服的时间。  
车窗被敲响，梅西以为是拉基蒂奇，打开车门才发现是红着眼眶的迪巴拉。  
莱因克尔微微的挑起了眉毛，他在娱乐圈摸爬滚打这么多年，到了这把年纪，已经没什么事儿能把他吓着了，他笑了笑：“你的小男朋友？我第一次见到活人，不愧里奥总是joya joya的挂在嘴边，真漂亮~”  
“迪比怎么来了？”梅西跳下车抱住了迪巴拉拍了拍他的背：“我们回家好不好？”  
迪巴拉没说话，其实不光是眼角，他的整张脸上都泛着不自然的潮红，梅西刚想出声问问他的男孩儿怎么这么烫，只觉得肩上一沉。  
他的小宝石不声不响的昏了过去。

 

注：粉头*在这里既可以做现代意义解释为粉丝的领导，也可以做原本意义解释为娼妓


End file.
